The life
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Hermione often thought about how things change, she thinks about her life and her family.


Harry potter one shot fan fiction

Pairing: Hermione/Draco

Summary: Hermione often thought about how things change, she thinks about her life and her family.

AN: This isn't mine its JK Rowlings but I didn't change the plot just a little because I thought Harry needed a family member and Hermione is it.

Many people believed that Hermione and Ron were meant to be together and for a very short time Hermione was one of those people too, but her small crush on Ron quickly evaporated after the war, she did strike a strange friendship with Draco Malfoy who after the death of Dumbledore left his mother and fathers side to joining Harry in his quest to defeat Voldermort and soon he and Hermione were paired up to look for horcuxes in Godric's Hollow they didn't find one but they did find romance and soon the pair were involved, not that they told anyone at least not until the war was over.

It was a long battle but something big happened something that changed her and Harry's lives forever, Hermione granger wasn't Hermione granger but Hermione potter she and Harry were brother and sister as the battle for Hogwarts went on she found out that it was she who had to die in order for Harry to defeat Voldermort she didn't tell anyone and in the middle of the battlefield she allowed Voldermort to kill her, of course many were upset most of all it was Draco who had run to her body and cried as he held her tightly not caring who saw the ring in his pocket felt heavy now, that spilt second of uncertainty was all Harry needed with a rage he threw the killing curse at Voldermort which quickly ended his life.

Hermione though woke up she wasn't sure what had happened only that Draco never let her go after that he even got down on one knee right there and proposed and ten years later she was a happily married woman with a little girl and another on the way. Draco was away on Aurora business catching rogue death eaters who were trying to bring their old master to life.

Hermione missed him, she missed the way he would always wrap his arms around her when he came home from work and kiss her cheek softly, and a week without him seemed like a lifetime it felt lonely in bed without his strong arms protecting her and the way he would place his hand over her swollen belly as if he was protecting the baby too.

It was a bright summers day and Hermione went to see Harry and Ginny who were throwing a small party she was sat mostly alone as everyone was paired off and her little girl was playing with Harry and Ginny's children she stood and left the backyard and went to the kitchen to get another drink she had caught sight of Ron and Luna making out like teenagers in the corner by the stairs she chuckled as she walked past but felt envious of them Ron and Harry were teachers at Hogwarts Harry teaching defence against the dark arts and Ron teaching potions of all things he found he had a knack for it and it made him happy, Hermione was a teacher, she was the head of her house and the transfiguration teacher but she was nearly due and had taken leave from work for four months whilst she had her baby Draco is an Aurora but planned to quit when the baby was born and teach care of magical creatures at Hogwarts to be close to his family.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts she didn't feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist when she noticed she shrieked and pulled away.

"I'm a happily married woman!" she shouted she turned when she heard a deep chuckle and saw Draco stood behind her, his hair was longer it framed his face perfectly and he looked more toned than when he left.

"I'm glad to hear that" he replied and was soon tackled as Hermione hugged him burying her head in his chest and taking in his scent he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

"I thought you were away for another month?" Hermione asked as she looked at him his eyes sparkled as he kissed her softly and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I couldn't be away from you anymore" he paused she could see he was really emotional "I missed you so much and Grace and this little one" he smiled as he stroked her stomach "I quit I told them I couldn't do it" he added he expected Hermione to be angry for not discussing it first but she just smiled and hugged him.

"If that's what you want I won't stop you" she whispered Draco kissed the top of her head and they went back to the party, Draco was really happy to be home.


End file.
